1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device.
2. Related Art
Recording devices that transport a target recording medium using a transport unit that includes a driving roller are used in the related art. For example, in JP-A-2007-152785, a recording device that transports a target recording medium using a transport unit that is configured with a pair of rollers that have a driving roller and interposes the target recording medium.
Accordingly, in the recording devices of the related art, common recording devices transport a target recording medium using a transport unit that is configured by a pair of rollers that has a driving roller and interposes the target recording medium. In particular, among these kinds of roller pairs, a typical pair of rollers has a driven roller disposed on a recording surface side of the target recording medium, and the driving roller is disposed on a side that is opposite to the recording surface side.
However, in a recording device of the related art such as that mentioned above, there are cases in which transport defects (such as roller tracks) becoming imprinted onto the target recording medium, which arise as a result of the target recording medium being interposed by the pair of rollers.
In particular, there were cases in which the recording quality decreases as a result of the trail of the driven roller appearing on a side of the recording surface of the target recording medium.